Colors of the rainbow
by Bulecelup
Summary: *50Sentences*Begitu banyak hal yang Italy sukai dari Germany, begitupun sebaliknya dengan Germany. Sangat banyak sampai-sampai mereka tak dapat menyebutkan semuanya. GermanyItalia/LudwigFeliciano.


**Title: **Colors of the rainbows

**Pair: **Germany x N. Italy/ Ludwig x Feliciano.

**Rate: **K+

**Genre: **Romance/Family

**Summary: ***50Sentences*Begitu banyak hal yang Italy sukai dari Germany, begitupun sebaliknya dengan Germany. Sangat banyak sampai-sampai mereka tak dapat menyebutkan semuanya. GermanyItalia/LudwigFeliciano.

**© Axis Powers Hetalia **belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

1. Clothes

Italy senang mengambil pakaian Germany dari dalam lemarinya dan memakainya, karena dia menyukai bau dari semua pakaian pemuda itu.

.

Tak ada yang dapat memasak Pasta lebih hebat daripada dia! Namun Italy paling suka memakan Pasta buatan Germany.

.

3. Home

Rumah Germany adalah rumah kedua bagi Italy.

.

4. Hug

Italy paling suka berada di dalam pelukan Germany, karena dia merasa hangat dan terlindungi di sana.

.

5. Rain

Jika hujan turun, Italy pasti akan bermain di bawah hujan. Dan Germany akan memarahinya karena hal itu, menyuruhnya untuk masuk kedalam rumah untuk mengeringkan diri, lalu memberikannya segelas teh hangat.

.

6. Annoying

Italy akan terus menganggu Germany sampai pemuda itu melihat ke arahnya.

.

7. Sleep

Italy biasanya tidur bersama dengan kakaknya, Romano. Namun entah sejak kapan dia kini tidur bersama dengan Germany.

.

8. Song

Italy paling suka membuat lagu dan menyanyikannya, apalagi membuat lagu tentang Germany yang dia sukai.

.

9. Books

Italy biasanya akan menyembunyikan buku-buku milik Germany agar pemuda itu tak dapat membacanya dan mulai mencuekinya lagi.

.

10. Bed

"Sejak kapan aku berbagi tempat tidur denganmu?" tanya Germany dengan wajah bingung.

.

11. Red

Italy sangat senang untuk membuat Germany tersipu malu.

.

12. Time

Italy tak pernah mengenal yang namanya waktu untuk pergi menemui Germany.

.

13. Gilbert Weillschmidt

Gilbert tak pernah lelah untuk mengenyahkan Italy dari sisi Germany, dan Italy tak pernah lelah untuk selalu kembali kepada Germany.

.

14. Kiss

Germany selalu menanamkan ciuman kecil di atas kepala Italy ketika dia sedang tertidur lelap.

.

15. Happiness

Italy akan merasa bahagia jika Germany juga bahagia.

.

16. Smile

Yang ingin Italy lihat di pagi hari ketika dia membuka matanya ialah senyuman Germany.

.

17. Embrace

Italy selalu tidur di dalam dekapan Germany.

.

18. Promise

Italy berjanji kepada Germany kalau dia tak akan lagi merepotkannya. Germany hanya tertawa mendengar hal itu.

.

19. Whisper

"Ich liebe dich..." adalah kata-kata yang selalu Germany bisikan kepada Italy.

.

20. Mine

Italy selalu menjadi milik Germany, dari dahulu kala...

.

21. Tears

Italy pernah memergoki Germany sedang menangis. Pemuda itu ikutan menangis karena dia tak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk membuat Germany tak bersedih.

.

22. Flowers

Setiap pagi, Germany selalu menemukan setangkai bunga mawar di atas meja kerjanya.

.

23. Traitor

Walaupun Italy berulang-ulang kali berkhianat kepadanya (_karena di sogok habis-habisan oleh pasta_), Germany tak pernah mempersoalkan hal itu. Karena dia tahu cepat atau lambat Italy akan kembali kesisinya.

.

24. Serious

"Nee, Nee....Ludwig, mengapa kau begitu serius?" Italy selalu menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama kepada Germany.

.

25. Playful

"Italy, mengapa kau begitu periang?" dan Germany akan bertanya balik kepada Italy.

.

26. Broken

Betapa hancurnya hati Italy ketika melihat Germany roboh tepat di depan matanya.

.

27. Space

Italy tersenyum ketika melihat Germany tidur hanya di satu sisi di tempat tidur. Sedangkan sisi yang satunya kosong dengan sebuah bantal tertata rapi di sana. Italy tahu itu adalah tempat baginya.

.

28. Heart

Germany memiliki tempat teratas di hati Italy.

.

29. Mayday

Germany membutuhkan bantuan, karena jantungnya selalu berdegub dengan cepat tiap kali bersama dengan Italy.

.

30. Melt

Italy merasa seperti meleleh ketika Germany melamarnya.

.

31. Stars

Momen berharga bagi Italy ialah saat dirinya bersama dengan Germany memandang bintang jatuh di atas langit malam...

.

32. Ache

Dari dahulu, Germany selalu tersiksa dengan rasa sakit di batinnya. Namun dengan kehadiran Italy, rasa sakit itu perlahan-lahan memudar.

.

33. Step

Hubungan mereka maj satu langkah setelah Buon San Valentino (tragedy).

.

34. Darkness

Italy tak suka akan kegelapan. Namun Germany akan membawakannya cahaya untuk mengusir kegelapan itu.

.

35. Lovino Vargas

Lovino awal mulanya tak suka melihat adiknya berdekatan dengan Germany, namun dia mulai tak mempersoalkan hal itu ketika melihat wajah bahagia kedua negara itu ketika bersama-sama.

.

36. Pray

Sesungguhnya setiap malam Germany selalu berdoa akan keselamatan Italy di esok hari.

.

37. Discovering

Italy menemukan banyak hal menarik tentang Germany ketika pemuda itu mau membuka hatinya.

.

38. Fears

Ketakutan Germany hanyalah satu hal, yaitu apabila Italy terluka dan dia tak ada di sisinya untuk menolongnya.

.

39. Sweet

Italy lebih manis daripada pancake buatan Canada.

.

40. Rainbow

"Nee, Nee Ludwig! Lihat itu!" Italy menunjuk keatas langit, dimana ada pelangi cantik muncul setelah hujan turun. Germany tersenyum melihatnya sambil menepuk kepala Italy.

.

41. Shangri-La

Germany dan Italy sama-sama tak memerlukan dunia dan segala isinya, mereka hanya saling membutuhkan satu sama lain.

.

42. This Close

Negara-negara yang lain menatap Germany dan Italy dengan tatapan aneh saat melihat mereka berdua terlihat begitu dekat.

.

43. Smirk

Elizaveta atau Hungary menyeringai lebar ketika dia menyusup masuk ke dalam rumah Germany dan mendengar suara-suara aneh di dalam sana.

.

44. Lost

Italy seperti orang kebingungan jika Germany tak ada di sampingnya untuk memandunya.

.

45. Goodbye

Germany tak akan mengatakan '_Selamat tinggal_' untuk kedua kalinya kepada Italy. Tapi dia akan mengatakan '_Sampai jumpa_'. Karena dia yakin mereka berdua pasti akan bertemu kembali.

.

46. Beloved

Italy dengan terang-terangan berkata kepada teman-temannya kalau dia dan Germany saling mencintai satu sama lain. (_dengan akhiran gamparan di kepala oleh Germany._)

.

47. Storywriter

Sejarah membuktikan kalau Germany dan Italy memang memiliki ketertarikan satu sama lain sejak dahulu.

.

48. Kiku Honda

Japan misuh-misuh sendiri karena kesal melihat Germany yang tak menyadari perasaan sukanya sendiri kepada Italy. Padahal jelas-jelas kedua orang itu saling menunggu satu sama lain!

.

49. Love

Italy pernah membuatkan Germany sebuah poster. Poster besar dimana ada sebuah gambar payung, dan di sebelah kiri dan kanannya terdapat nama Germany dan Italy yang di penuhi bentuk hati. "_Italy loves Germany_," arti dari poster itu.

.

50. Endless

Cerita yang mereka ciptakan, tak akan pernah ada habisnya.

.

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(Music Mode Author: **Happy Ending, **_**by: MIKA**_)

**MATTGASM: **Baru nyadar...ternyata bikin 50Sentences itu..._SUSAH BUANGET_. *tepar di lante* soalnya jadi berhasrat bikin 50Sentences karena banyak yang bikin...hehehehe xDD ada yang sadar? Ada 3 judul lagu di atas sana... :P tapi yang satu _translate_-ke bahasa inggrisnya xP thanks for reading!

**OMAKE!: **judul "_Colors of the rainbows_" di ambil dari lagu yang berjudul sama. di nyanyikan oleh _DJ Skeptyk_. Selain itu lagu ini menjadi _BGM_ dari _SlideVideo Doujin APH_ berjudul "_Synoym_". Dimana doujin ini merupakan bagian dari "_STAMP_" Trilogy. (Germany x N. Italy)


End file.
